


Long Way to You

by achawla1981



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, sanvers closure, slow burn dansen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: AU of Supergirl season 4 finale. Slow burn journey of Alex and Kelly to each other. Journey will include angst, comfort, closure, fluff, jealousy and finally a sense of family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote a fanfic. Dansen inspired me to give it another go. Slow burn exploration of the Dansen relationship. Will also explore Sanvers closure as I believe Alex can't truly move forward without it.

Alex’s POV

It’s funny how a few minutes in the company of certain people can make the worst day feel like the best day, and then because of a moment of indecision on my part I again made it the day from hell.

Between the emotional turmoil of almost losing Kara and having to defeat Agent Liberty and Lex Luthor, emotionally fried was a perfect description for my state of mind right now. Walking side by side with Kelly to join the others for game night was definitely having an uplifting effect on my mood though. I normally was not comfortable being vulnerable in front of others but Kelly Olsen flipped that on its head. Though I had known her for only a month, I trusted her and felt safe sharing my thoughts and fears with her.

_She just gets me….I can’t explain how grateful I am for that_

Before my brain could fully comprehend the shift in conversation, Kelly and I appreciating the support we had provided each other during the recent difficult times and feeling good about our instantaneous but nurturing friendship had quickly turned into a nervous Kelly ramble about wants and feelings with her eyes fearful and her heart on the line.

_She likes me…..I can’t believe it._

_Don’t rush this….learn from what happened with Maggie_

_Maggie…._

_Kiss her….you idiot_

As I stood there paralyzed wavering between fear, guilt, self doubt and internal yaying, I noticed the expression on Kelly’s face fall and the hope in her eyes die out. Before I could will my body into reacting, she mumbled a quick apology about making things awkward and rushed away in the opposite direction.

I finally managed to come out of my paralysed state and put a hand out to stop her but it was too late

_Alex Danvers…you are an idiot_

As I stood there alone with a bottle of red wine in my hand, I had never felt smaller or more guilty. Guilt about liking someone who wasn’t Maggie. Guilt about hurting the woman who had soldiered through my many moods and troubles and had supported me with a smile on her face and wise words about hope and second chances. Kelly had overcome her past trauma and so bravely declared her feelings for me and I couldn’t even grace her with a response. The combination of all these guilts made the bile churn in my stomach until I was almost dry heaving bent over on the sidewalk till the moment of clarity finally hit me.

_I have mourned Maggie….She will always be a part of me but I need to let go now_

_I deserve a second chance….I need Kelly….I want Kelly_

Now that the fog had cleared and I had found some clarity I knew where I needed to go next. Kelly deserved at least an apology and an explanation after how my moment of indecision must have hurt her. As I was walking to her hotel I tried calling Kelly’s cell phone as I was desperate to speak to her but there was no response. When the front desk at the hotel informed me that Kelly had not yet returned to the hotel the ball of fear in my stomach kept growing. As I was frantically calling Kelly’s cell phone and repeatedly getting her voicemail I noticed a call from James coming through.

“Hi James” I answered his call quickly.

“Alex…it’s Kelly. You need to get to National City General right now” He said quickly without preamble.

-One hour earlier-

Kelly’s POV

I was walking the roads of National City feeling confused and dejected. I knew I was falling for Alex but was hurt by the way the evening had gone as well as upset I had made things awkward between us. I wanted to give Alex time to think and figure things out and I couldn’t face the prospect of game night with Alex and the others trying to pretend nothing had happened so I decided to head back to my hotel. I decided to walk as I thought the fresh air might help clear my head a bit.

On the way in one of the neighbourhoods which I probably shouldn’t have been walking through in hindsight, I was greeted by a sight that chilled me to the bone. A man was hitting his child in the front yard of their house…..he had the child on the ground and was beating him with his belt. My doctor’s instincts kicked in immediately and I rushed to help the boy. As I tried to help the boy up I sternly told the man “ Sir, stop what you are doing at once”. The man just sneered and said, “ Back off bitch”.

I carefully helped the boy up and stood in front of him to protect him. I told the father “Please put your fist down or I will have to call the cops”. The man laughed menacingly and pulled out a .22 caliber pistol and before I fell to the ground I heard 2 bullet shots ring out loudly. As I lay bleeding on the ground with the boy worriedly looking over me the father got into his car and sped away, leaving me to die in the street. I tried to call 911 , but even that effort was too much. I knew I was losing blood fast and wanted to call for help but as I whispered to the boy to call 911 I lapsed into a stage of unconsciousness.

General POV

Thankfully, a resident across the street had heard the gunshots and came rushing out and helped the frightened child called 911. Within two minutes, the paramedics arrived on scene and began their work.

"OK, put some pressure on those wounds," yelled one paramedic, "And don't let up. We don't want her to bleed out anymore than she already has." "Get me the intubation kit-we have to stabilize her and establish an airway," yelled another. Kelly lay on the ground, intubated, having someone else breathe for her via Ambu-bag and blood all over. Once they finally had her somewhat stable, the paramedics immediately loaded her into the ambulance and ran lights and sirens all the way to National City General Hospital. In the 15 minutes it took to arrive, CPR was done all the way there to ensure their patient didn’t die before she could receive treatment.

Alex's POV

As James and I rushed into the emergency room of National City General Hospital, our feet ground to a halt as we saw the doctors working on Kelly. “32 year old female , multiple gun shot wounds to the chest , massive blood loss , weak pulse , blood pressure 90/50 and falling” a resident barked out. The attending surgeon meanwhile yelled “Page Trauma and get her to an OR immediately ”. Before they could move her Kelly’s heart monitor started beeping. “ Oh no she’s coding……..get a crash cart in here “ the doctor yelled. The attending asked the resident to help start compressions on Kelly’s chest while the attending picked up the paddles and called “ Charge to 300……clear”

I could just stand there in shock not even feeling the tears dripping down my face as I prayed for a miracle and wished I could go back in time and fix that moment of indecision which could now cost me everything.

_I could feel my second chance slipping through my fingers…_

_Day from hell indeed……_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is fighting for her life and Alex and James have to step up and make some tough decisions. An important figure from Alex's past makes her appearance and Alex turns to Lena for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up some story lines for the rest of the journey. This whole chapter is from Alex's POV.

**Alex's POV**

“Charge to 300…..clear” the doctor yelled. There was no response on the heart monitor. “ Charge to 350………clear” Suddenly Kelly’s heart monitor came to life and everyone in the area let out a huge sigh of relief “ We’ve got a heartbeat” the doctor yelled . James seemed to have gone into a state of shock and was standing motionless in the corner. The medical team rushed Kelly into surgery because it was critical to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding. I was still standing at the same spot in the waiting area with tears rolling down my cheeks. I still couldn’t believe what was happening and how things had gone so wrong. I finally looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was James and I had never seen so many questions on his face as he asked “ How did this happen Alex? Weren’t the two of you supposed to walk together to Jonn’s office for game night? How did she end up walking in Brentwood by herself? Did something happen between the two of you?” I could see through the barrage of questions that he was struggling to try to piece things together and make sense of what had happened.

I opened my mouth repeatedly to try and explain what had happened but the lump in my throat prevented me from speaking. He must have seen the mental anguish on my face as he softened his tone considerably from a minute ago “It’s okay Alex. We can talk about all of that later. For now, lets focus on getting Kelly through this” I could just nod gratefully and place a hand on his shoulder as we waited in silence neither of us knowing what to say that could soothe each others pain.

As we waited for what felt like years but was probably a few hours giving time for Kara, Brainy and Nia to join us in our vigil, we saw the attending surgeon approaching us. James and I rushed over to the doctor and James enquired anxiously “Doctor, what happened. How is she?” The doctor had a stoic look on his face but we could see the compassion peek through “We were able to remove the bullets and stop most of the bleeding but both the bullets were lodged in the heart and have caused serious heart muscle and tissue damage. She is still critical and we will need to perform another procedure to try and repair the damage. But her body is too weak to withstand the added stress of the procedure right now and we can’t do anything more till she stabilizes. The neurosurgeon is currently doing an MRI to assess her possible head injuries from the fall.”

The doctor waited patiently with a sympathetic look on his face as we tried to absorb the overwhelming information that had just been delivered to us. Just as I recovered enough to respond to the doctor we were interrupted by the someone approaching and the sound of their voice “Excuse me are you Dr. Williams?” I didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

_I knew that voice better than the beat of my own heart _

_I had heard that voice on repeat in my head for months as I lay in my lonely bed _

_Maggie…. _

“Yes, I am Dr. Williams” the doctor acknowledged. Maggie was fully in her professional persona and she seemed to ignore everyone else as she held a hand out for the doctor to shake before pulling out her badge “I am Captain Maggie Sawyer. I am in charge of investigating the attack on Kelly Olsen and the little boy she was protecting that occurred tonight in Brentwood. I was informed you are the attending physician on Ms. Olsen’s case”

“Yes, Ms. Olsen just underwent surgery but is still unconscious and in critical condition” the doctor answered gravely. “Please keep me updated on her condition and let me know once she wakes up. I will go check up on the child and make sure proper security is set up for him as we fear the father might attack again” Maggie handed the doctor her contact information and gave a brief nod in our direction before walking out.

I might have visualized in my mind a million scenarios in which I saw Maggie again but this definitely wasn’t one of them. I don’t know what I was expecting but her pretending I didn’t exist definitely hurt. I also was itching to find out who had attacked Kelly and kick his ass but I knew now was not the time.

_ Right now, I had to focus on making sure Kelly pulled through…. _

With a clear resolve in my mind I approached James “We need to call her. She has been working on it for a few months now and tried lower doses and it is a lot safer. Kelly needs the help James” I said resolutely.

“I don’t know Alex. We don’t know how Kelly’s body will react to it. Let the doctors try the conventional procedure first” He countered looking doubtful.

“We don’t have the time James. They won’t do anything further till she stabilizes and we can’t take the chance. I know it is scary but Kelly didn’t hesitate when she had to make the tough choices when we were saving you. All I ask from you is the same. Kelly needs us to be strong James” I implored.

James rubbed his face multiple times before speaking “Okay let’s do it. I am still not sure but you are right we don’t have a choice. Call her” he sighed.

I gave him a small grateful smile before pulling the phone out of my pocket “Lena, we need you. Can you please come to National City General right now” I requested softly.

Lena gave a quick yes and hung up before I could say more.

_This had to work...._

_It just had to….there is no other choice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Alex need Lena to do? Will Lena agree to help? Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is most appreciated :)


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone,

Please feel free to ignore this but I just wanted to share how I was feeling and give the people kind enough to read my writing a heads up. I am definitely going to finish this story as I would like to finish what I have started and I feel guilty about not finishing my last couple of stories (Sanvers) because of loss of inspiration. However, it is also very clear that there is no interest for this story or my writing as not even a single person thought to leave even a one line feedback on the story so far.

A lot of effort goes into writing a story and trying to update it pretty regularly and with lack of feedback from the readers it's hard to find the motivation to do so as you don't know what's working and what's not. I know this probably ended up sounding desperate but I truly do enjoy interacting with my readers and it feeds my writing.

After a long hiatus I was excited to be writing for Dansen and I was hoping to be a productive member of the Dansen fan fic community but maybe it wasn't meant to be. I was excited and hoping to write many Dansen fan fics after this one but it's probably time to return to hiatus. But I will definitely finish this story if only for the few people who are actually reading it. I would like to thank the people who left kudos. It's more appreciated than you know and shows someone is actually reading.

Take care everyone and have an awesome day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the super friends fight to bring Kelly back. We meet someone from Kelly's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who said they are enjoying this story. Appreciate you guys more than you know. It was great fun writing for Jamie (Kelly's fiancee) since we don't even have a name or know much about her. Kelly's POV in italics is going on inside her brain.

Alex’s POV

The doctor had allowed James and I to see Kelly in the ICU very briefly. I walked up near to Kelly’s bed in the ICU and took a seat on the chair provided. I got badly shaken up by the sight of Kelly lying on the bed, not only motionless, but also connected to several tubes and machines. I reached my hand out and touched her face ever so gently. Instinctively, another tear rolled down my already tear-stained face.

_This shouldn't have happened to her_

I could feel the anger coursing through my veins. Who the hell could have the heart to do that to her? Damn whoever was holding that gun . Kelly Olsen was one of the kindest, compassionate, giving people I knew and the thought of someone so cold bloodedly shooting her made a strong feeling of hate erupt in my chest. I reached over to get a hold of Kelly’s left hand and held it clasped tight between both of my hands. I watched as her chest slowly moved up and down as she breathed with the help of the ventilator , and let the angry tears fall. "I need you to fight, Kelly. Just hang on a little longer. I am not going to let anything happen to you" I whispered, squeezing her hand lightly.

I couldn’t control my emotions and sense of sadness any longer and rushed out of the ICU into the waiting area. "Alex” a quiet voice called out to me.

I quickly wiped off my tears with the back of my hand and glanced up to find my sister standing there with her arms open. "Hey" I managed a weak smile as I burrowed into her arms for a much needed hug. Kara offered a smile back. "Hey" she said quietly. "I am sorry Alex. I can see how hard this is on you. I know you and Kelly have become close” I could tell she was trying to gauge what was going on in my mind. "This is all my fault Kara. Why did I have to freeze in the moment and hurt her feelings which made her walk in that damn area alone, if I was with her this would never have happened and we would have come to game night" I mumbled once again on the verge of tears.

Kara let her eyes close for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and exhaling with a deep, sharp sigh. "You can tell me exactly what happened later but don’t do this to yourself. It was a tragic accident, Alex. It was never meant to happen. Don’t blame yourself " I turned to look at Kara with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about? There were multiple bullets in her chest" I said, my face etched with nothing but confusion. "How could that ever be an accident? Somebody shot her in cold blood and it is my fault". Before I could continue further I was interrupted by Kara “Stop right there Alex Danvers. This is not your fault. You are a good person and I don’t know anyone who protects the people they care about more than you do. You need to be strong and focus on how we can help Kelly”

I just squeezed her hand and said nothing because I couldn’t find the words to thank Kara for her support and her belief in me at a moment when I was starting to lose belief in myself.

We turned when we heard some one clearing their throat “Sorry ladies. I hope I am not interrupting anything” James asked quietly. “No, we are just waiting for Lena” I answered running a hand through my hair.

“I spoke to her 5 minutes ago. She said she is on her way. I also just spoke to the doctor again” James sighed. The expression on his face didn’t indicate anything good “Its bad news isn’t it?” I asked worried. "He told me that Kelly's films show that...that there are spinal injuries. The injuries are exerting pressure on her brain, and it's...it's-" he trailed off solemnly

"It's causing her to go into a coma?" I finished for him, in disbelief. "How did this happen?" "Kelly fell when she was shot, and she hit her back," James explained trying to keep his calm "The doctors ran some tests and discovered the damage." "This is not good James. Now we really need to try Lena’s treatment” I said urgently. “I know” James nodded slowly. He pulled Kara and I into a three way hug so that we could draw strength from each other.

We could hear the click of heels on the floor and honestly I had never been more relieved to hear that sound “Lena, thank god you are here” I breathed out in relief.

“Sorry I am a little late. It took me a little while to prepare the sample you might need” Lena explained holding up a small black case. “So, fill me in on what’s happening” she requested.

James and I quickly explained about Kelly’s injuries and their severity as well as the need and urgency to administer Lena’s treatment.

“I understand the severity of the situation but I must warn you before we proceed. I have been working extensively on lower doses of Harun El which should be safer for humans but this is still a very new treatment that hasn’t been tested enough on humans. I cannot predict with any certainty any side effects it might have on Kelly” Lena warned gravely.

“We understand the risk Lena and we are willing to take it . I trust you” James said emphatically and placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

No one within a 100 mile radius could have missed the look of discomfort that came over Lena’s face at the action. I didn’t say anything else but nodded my head indicating my agreement to what James was saying.

“Okay let’s begin. I have spoken to the doctors and they have worked with L Corp treatments before. They will not interfere” Lena said before walking into the ICU.

We followed her in and watched with bated breath as Lena slowly and carefully injected the Harun El into Kelly’s IV tube. “Now we wait” Lena sighed. "Kelly” I bent down and reached my hand over to Kelly’s face and caressed her cheek ever so softly. “We are right here. Just keep fighting and come back to us” I whispered.

It had been four hours since the Harun El had been injected into Kelly’s body. Four hours of nervous pacing up and down and drinking horrible coffee from hospital vending machines as we waited for the Harun El to act. “Her vitals are stabilizing. The pressure and swelling in her brain have reduced significantly. It’s working” Lena informed us excitedly.

“When do you think she will come out of her coma” I asked happy about the news but nervous at the same time that she still hadn’t regained consciousness.

“She should have been awake by now. The pressure in her brain has gone down and she should no longer be in a coma” Lena furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Maybe Kelly is dealing with some emotion that is preventing her from waking up. There could be something going on in her head that is troubling her. James, if you are okay with it I can try reading her mind” J’onn offered with a grave look on his face.

Before James could respond Brainy interjected “J’onn is right about something blocking Kelly’s mind. I can connect one person’s brain to Kelly’s briefly so that you can communicate with her and help her. I guess it’s going to be you, James”

James nodded and said he was ready.

“It has to be Alex. Alex needs to connect with Kelly” Nia spoke as if she had just awoken from a dream like trance.

“Alex?” James scoffed “I know they are friends but I am Kelly’s big brother and Alex has known her for a month. Who do you think can better reach her?” James challenged.

“I know you are scared but trust me on this James. Alex is the one that needs to help Kelly right now” Nia insisted softly.

“My sister’s life is at stake right now. I can’t risk it based on a dream” James argued.

“We are wasting critical time arguing. We need to decide quickly if we want this to work. If we don’t proceed in the next 10 minutes the chances of success drop from 95.8% to 65.2% according to my calculations” Brainy intoned.

Before James could argue further I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye “I need you to trust me on this James. I will bring her back. I won’t stop until Kelly is with us again” He gave a slow nod before backing away towards the wall. “Are you ready Alex?” Brainy asked before attaching a small electrode to my forehead.

“Yes” I replied after steeling myself and taking a deep breath

Kelly’s POV

_ “Babe wake up” I heard whispered into my ear. I couldn’t help but smile as I opened my eyes and saw Jamie’s beautiful face. It was a beautiful day and we were laying in our bikinis under a beach umbrella on the sand next to an idyllic beach. _

_“Here you go Kelly” Jamie handed me a glass of sangria and I sighed contentedly before realizing what was going on. I looked around in confusion. _

_“Am I dead?” I slowly asked. _

_“No, you’re not dead…” she chuckled. “You have got so much more to live for Kelly. Remember I told you that you will find someone who would make you smile again. You still have to introduce her to me and get my blessing” She laughed before kissing my cheek._

_ “The-there was a bang Jamie… I think someone shot me” I looked around concerned. _

_“Kel you were hurt really badly…how are you feeling right now?” She looked at me with her deep blue eyes, her smile soft. Despite being a soldier and a smart mouth, she always had a very loving aura. _

_“I feel perfectly fine. I just feel confused.” I pulled her closer. “Jamie, I feel like someone is calling out to me and trying to reach me”_

_ “It’s okay Kelly…just try and relax” Jamie soothed_

_ “What are we doing here exactly?” I asked curiously._

_ “You cannot analyse everything. As a doctor, that’s your asset. As a person, that’s your disease.” she giggled._

_ “Ha ha always the joker” I poked her in the ribs._

_ As I laid my head down, I saw another figure appear through a mist. There is no way I would not recognize the leather jacket clad, red haired figure._

_ “Alex” I breathed out._

_ “Kelly, I am here for you. I have come to help you and take you back” Alex said with a soft smile on her face. I could tell she was trying hard to not stare at my bikini clad body out of respect for me but wasn’t quite succeeding._

_ The feeling of rejection I had felt came rushing back…._

_ “I am fine here Alex. I am happy here. You don’t need me in your life” I refuted. _

_“New girl is hot even though she seems overdressed for the occasion” Jamie chimed in._

_ “Not helping” I hissed back_

_ "Kelly, I know my moment of indecision hurt you and I will regret that for the rest of my life but I do need you in my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it and you simply light up every single part of it. You have been my rock when I have needed one and who else is going to deal with my neuroses about flinging babies into power outlets. I know that everything hurts and that you may be tempted to give up, but please don't. You have to fight this. There are just too many reasons for you to live, and there are just too many people who love you dearly. Come back for your mom…come back for James…come back for me….please "Alex pleaded, pausing for a while to regain her composure. _

_“Alex…I need some more time” I breathed out torn. _

_“Can you give us 5 minutes alone? Then she will be ready to go back” Jamie requested Alex. _

_As Alex agreed and backed away a bit, I felt a hard slap on my shoulder. _

_“Ouch what was that for” I grumbled. _

_“You were ogling Alex while I was still sitting here. Rude” she teased. “Anyway, stop dragging your ass. Time to go back with your hottie. I still need to give her the shovel talk though” she muttered gleefully._

_ “She’s not my hottie. She doesn’t have feelings for me” I stubbornly insisted. _

_“Did your remaining brain cells die during your fall? She made the effort to enter your brain hallucination and made impassioned pleas about needing you in her life. Also, she was totally checking you out. Doesn’t have feelings for you my ass” I felt another slap to the shoulder._

_ “Will you stop doing that” I groaned _

_“Nope” she chortled _

_“I hate you” I murmured _

_“I love you too” she sassed back. “Now go on. Go be with your family. Go be with Alex. Have a couple of cute babies” _

_I could just smile at her with fondness “You are the best”_

_ “I know” she winked. “Now go” _

_Alex extended her hand towards me and I took a leap of faith and extended mine back._

“Alex” I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a hospital bed and the beautiful, idyllic beach was left far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is most appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts the super friends. Kelly bonds with the little boy she helped save and meets Captain Maggie Sawyer. Alex and Kelly get closer till another obstacle is looming before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. Means more than you know :)

**Alex’s POV **

We had been requested to wait outside the ICU while the doctors examined Kelly and ran some tests on her after she had finally gained consciousness. They wanted to assess the impact of the injuries now that she was awake. We all felt like a huge black cloud had lifted and that we could finally breathe again knowing that Kelly was alive and conscious.

“Thank you so much Lena. I will never forget what you did for Kelly and how you helped us again in a time of need. You are a true friend, Lena” I whole heartedly thanked Lena and squeezed her hands to further convey my gratitude.

I was surprised when I felt Lena yank her hands away from mine.

“I am actually surprised you needed my help Alex. After all, you have Supergirl standing right next to you” Lena pointed towards Kara with a tight lipped grimace.

The only sound that could be heard for the next few moments was our jaws hitting the floor as we stared at Lena in shock.

“Yes, I know everything. How the people I considered my friends and family have been lying to my face for years. The same people who talk about honour, loyalty and friendship couldn’t even give me the simple truth” Lena angrily exclaimed as she looked between Kara, James and I as the ones who she felt had most offended her.

“Lena, listen to me. I can explain. I have been wanting to tell you for a while but it was never the right time” Kara tried to defuse the situation.

“You had every chance to tell me Kara but you didn’t and that’s on you. Save your breath as I won’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth anyway” Lena’s voice had turned cold.

“I was just trying to protect you” Kara said sadly with tears pricking her eyes.

“Protect me by betraying my trust? You have a strange way of protecting people Supergirl” Lena scoffed. “The Luthor’s have done horrible things but at least they don’t hide who they are. They don’t pretend to be about family and love and then stab their friends in the back. People say never trust a Luthor. From today onwards I will say never trust a Danvers. I helped Kelly because I truly believe in helping humanity but don’t expect anything from me after today” Lena spat.

“Kara truly was trying to protect you Lena. She has always supported you and believed in you when everyone else had turned their back on you. She was going to tell you last night but then everything went to hell. Not telling you has nothing to do with trust. We trust you, Lena” I tried to convince Lena as I could see how this was hurting Kara and Lena both.

“You people have never trusted me. You even convinced James to break into my lab to check for Kryptonite. That was really a demonstration of trust” Lena retorted before turning and walking away angrily.

“I was going to tell her” Kara whispered helplessly

“I know. Give her some time” I whispered before pulling Kara into a tight hug.

**Kelly’s POV**

It has been about 6 hours since I had finally woken up from my coma. In these hours I had been poked and prodded far more than I would like to remember. But they have finally moved me from the ICU to my own private room so at least I can count that as a win. The gang had finally been convinced to go home and take a shower and rest a bit after their tiring vigil by the ICU while I was in surgery and then in a coma. I was still hooked up to a myriad of monitors and machines so it’s not like I could go anywhere. I was only being allowed to sip on water or eat some ice chips as my throat was still sore from the ventilator being removed.

_ I have never craved a chocolate bar more in my life than I do now… _

I was broken out of my internal chocolate craving musings by someone knocking at the door. When I called out that they could come in I was greeted by a petite woman in a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Her dressing style definitely reminded me of Alex. She held out her badge before introducing herself “Captain Maggie Sawyer, Science Division. I am the lead investigator on your case. If you are feeling up to it I would like to take your statement”

I readily agreed to provide the statement but it wasn’t easy reliving those harrowing moments in which I had fallen to the floor bleeding as I had tried to protect an innocent child from an abusive father. At the end once I had given my statement I couldn’t help but ask as I was curious “Does the Science division normally get involved with a case like this?”

She lightly chuckled “This case is not exactly as it seems. The father is a known Agenty of Liberty supporter. We have evidence that suggests his wife was an alien and that he is responsible for her disappearance. The little boy is probably a half alien and therefore has become the focus of his father’s hatred and abuse”

My heart broke for the little boy….I will forever be haunted by the sound of his cries as he lay on the ground trying to fend off his father’s blows

“I hope he is okay. I hope his injuries weren’t too severe” I worriedly asked.

“He is being treated for his injuries and he is in protective custody right now as we fear the father might try attack again. He was really worried about you and kept asking about you. He was very eager to see you once you woke up. If you are feeling like it, I can bring him in right now” Maggie offered.

I nodded eagerly as I wanted to see with my own eyes that was he was safe and doing okay.

Maggie smiled and walked of the room. She returned in 5 minutes with the little boy in tow. My heart hurt for him as I noticed the dried tear stains on his cheek and the limp in his leg. My heart melted as he shyly held out a bunch of yellow daisies to me with a whispered “Thank you for saving me”

“Thank you buddy. This is so thoughtful of you. These are my favourite flowers. My name is Kelly and what’s your name?” I smiled at him trying to put him at ease before running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

“Eli” He smiled shyly before continuing “These are my mommy’s favourite flowers”

After a little silence he sadly added “My mommy is dead. That’s what Daddy said”

I couldn’t stop myself from pulling him into a hug the best I could with all the hooked up machines and monitors. I lightly stroked his back “I know it’s tough Eli. I lost my daddy too when I was a little girl”

He quietly sniffled into my chest.

“Alright Eli, I think it’s time for you to get some rest” I said lightly trying to change the sombre atmosphere.

He just shook his head and said with big blue eyes looking at me “Can I stay a little longer please. I feel safe with you. Can you please tell me a bedtime story”?

Before I answered I looked questioningly in Maggie’s direction “It’s okay. Tell him the story. I will be back in a little while to collect him” she smiled before walking out of the room.

I nodded at Eli and he climbed onto the hospital bed with a smile on his face and lay down next to me. I started telling him the story I remember my dad telling me when I was a kid and stroked my hand through his hair. Before I knew it he was fast asleep clutching onto my hand. I then embraced him and kissed his forehead my heart full of emotion for this little abused boy.

I must have fallen asleep as well but I was awoken by the aroma of chocolate.

_Please be real and not a dream…. _

As I rubbed my eyes blearily and tried to focus Alex smiled down at me and pointed to the paper bag in her hand “I come bearing a peace offering” she said obviously flashing back to our first real conversation.

She clearly noticed Eli sleeping next to me as I noticed her smile deepen as she asked “And who is this little cutie?”

“This is Eli” I said with a soft smile on my face before telling her the whole story starting with how I tried to protect Eli from his father that fateful night.

“You are amazing, Kelly Olsen” Alex whispered softly with the softest look I had ever seen on her face.

_Her look conveyed admiration, fondness and dare I think it….love_

I wasn’t quite sure how to react to the look on her face and the feelings it evoked within me so I opted for deflection “You mentioned something about a peace offering”

Alex opened the paper bag and pulled out my favourite Boston creme donuts and a chocolate bar and placed them on the table to the side of my bed with a sheepish look on her face “These are for me being a butt head the other night. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I am so sorry Kelly that I didn’t stop you in time from walking away. If I had managed to stop you, you would not have gotten shot.” her voice broke and her face was distraught.

“Alex please stop blaming yourself. What happened was a result of an abusive father’s insanity. You don’t need to apologise. If anything, I am sorry I made things awkward between us and obviously read the signs wrong” I tried to reassure Alex.

Any further rambling that could have come out of my mouth was stopped by Alex grabbing my hand and placing a finger over my lips “You didn’t read the signs wrong, Kelly. I do like you. Actually, I like you a lot. But I feel like there are still some things I need to work through on my own so can we take it slow? I don’t want to rush things and end up hurting you. I do want to be with you so baby steps?” she cutely went on nervously switching from foot to foot during her little speech

_Gosh…why is she so cute?_

“You got a deal Director Danvers if you give me one of those donuts” I grinned

“Open up” she laughed while holding up a donut in her free hand

“You know I can feed myself” I protested in a mock offended tone

“I know but it’s more fun this way” she replied with a cheeky grin.

_The next 2 minutes were perfect….being fed my favorite food by the person who was quickly becoming one of my favourite people…let’s say cloud 9 was definitely within reac_h.

We were so caught up in our little bubble that we didn’t notice someone else had entered the room.

“Sorry to interrupt. I will come back later to pick up Eli as he’s still sleeping” Maggie said with a clear look of hurt on her face before turning to walk out of the room.

_The look on her face and her behaviour confused me...I am missing something here_

Alex let go of my hand as if she had just been burned

“Maggie” she whispered “I will be right back” she said quickly as she followed Maggie out into the hallway.

_ Nice cop Maggie and ex fiance Maggie are the same person…maybe I should have worked that out earlier. There can’t be that many Maggie Sawyer’s in National City…I blame the pain meds….they can make you loopy_

I spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince myself that being left alone by Alex didn’t hurt like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is most appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have an important talk. Danvers sisters couch talk. Alex has to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a longish journey but Alex and Kelly will get there eventually :)

** Alex’s POV  **

“Maggie, wait up. Please give me a minute” I called out as I walked quickly down the hospital hallway trying to catch up to Maggie.

“What is it Danvers” I could sense the irritation and hurt in her voice as I finally caught up to her.

_I hated the fact that I had unknowingly hurt her again _

“Let me explain” I stated hesitantly not sure what I wanted to explain and how. Things were a jumble right now in my head.

“You don’t need to explain anything. We broke up 18 months ago. We haven’t spoken once in all that time. We don’t owe each other any explanations” she said coldly which I recognised as her self defence mechanism from having a conversation that could be painful.

“Maggie” I tried again helplessly as once again she interrupted me.

“No, Danvers. I can’t do this right now. I need to focus on my job which is right now taking Eli back safely. You know my number. Text me if you want to meet up sometime and then we can try and talk” she offered before turning around and walking back towards Kelly’s room.

I just hung my head in defeat feeling the guilt churning in my stomach.

** Kelly’s POV  **

The hospital room I was in felt empty and lonely since Maggie had come back a few minutes ago, gently scooped up Eli into her arms and carried him away after promising she would bring him again to visit and Alex was still not back either.

I looked up when I heard footsteps entering the room. I could tell Alex was trying to put on a brave face but she was definitely troubled by something and deep in thought.

“So that was your ex fiancée?” I offered to start what I knew was going to be a difficult conversation and one that had great potential to hurt me.

“Yeah” she sighed “I am sorry for running out on you”

“You don’t need to apologise Alex. I understand that it was an awkward situation and you felt the need to catch up with her. Did you two have a good talk?” I asked calmly

“Maggie didn’t want to talk right now” she said softly “I am sorry that you got dragged into my mess once again”

  
“You don’t need to keep apologising Alex. I am not mad. But I do think you need to talk to Maggie and figure out what you want and if nothing else get some closure”

“What I want is to build something with you. That hasn’t changed. I don’t need to talk to Maggie. I just need some time to work through my issues” she tried to reassure me but I could tell she was deflecting and not wanting to deal with her conflicting feelings.

_I now knew I would have to push her a lot harder……for both her sake and mine_

“You do need to talk to Maggie, Alex and figure out what you still feel for her and what you want. We can’t build something if every time we have a moment, you end up feeling guilty for being happy and hate yourself. You need closure to that chapter of your life if you ever want to move on. I know we are still getting to know each other but I can clearly see us someday building a future together, house by the beach with a dog, adopting a kid or two. But I need you to be sure that it’s what you want as well and I don’t think you are there yet” I laid all my cards on the table.

“You want kids?” Alex asked with a smile on her face and her eyes crinkling with happiness

“Yes, I do” I affirmed. “But that’s not the reason you should want to be with me. I want you to be with me because you truly want me not because I tick the right boxes or because you feel guilty that I got shot. I don’t want to be your safe choice or your second option” I warned

“So, lets take some time apart and space from each other and figure stuff out. You need to figure out what you want and I need to build a life here in National City that is separate from you like finding a job and spending time with James” I continued

“Are you giving up on us?” she asked sadly

“No, I am not. If I was giving up on us I would be moving back to Metropolis. I just want you to be happy and I care about you enough to give you the time and space to figure things out. You asked for some time and I am giving it to you. I want you to be happy even if it’s not with me” I reaffirmed.

“Kelly” she started to interrupt.

I put a hand up to silence her “Just answer one question Alex. What if Maggie told you tomorrow that she had changed her mind and wanted kids. What would you do then?”

She opened her mouth like a gold fish a few times but no words came out.

“That’s what I thought” I whispered sadly. “I am tired and in pain. I think I am going to sleep now. You better go get some rest as well Alex”

“I do care about you, Kelly. Please trust in that and I don’t need space from you” Alex held my hand and squeezed it gently.

“I do know you care about me. But we need time and space. If us being together is what you truly want and what is right, you will know. Take the time to learn what your heart truly wants. The truth is you already have a hold on me and have the power to hurt me and to be honest I am feeling hurt so I need some space from you while you figure things out” I choked out with tears pricking my eyes.

“I will still send you chocolate eclairs and Boston creme donuts, space from each other or not” she insisted and I could see the tears in her eyes as well.

“I won’t object to that” I couldn’t help but let out a watery chuckle and gave her a small wave as she respected my wishes and left me alone.

** Alex’s POV  **

I was in no mood to go home after my talk with Kelly earlier so I stood outside Kara’s door with 3 large pizza boxes and 2 cartons of ice cream in my hand struggling to knock.

I finally gave up and set the pizza boxes down for a second so that I could knock.

“Alex” Kara opened the door with a smile happy to see me.

“I bring goodies” I gestured to the pizza and ice cream before stepping in.

“I knew you were my favourite person for a reason” she laughs “Just what I needed. I tried calling Lena multiple times but she refused to take my calls”

"Time and space" I reminded her gently

"I hate time and space" she whined

"Me too" I chuckled softly

After grabbing a slice of pizza for me and 3 slices for herself and getting comfortable on the couch Kara spoke up “Now spill. What’s going on with you and Kelly?”

“She likes me” I said simply

“Yay. That’s so great. I am happy for you Alex” Kara was almost bouncing in her excitement.

The conflicting emotions that I was dealing with must have shown up on my face since Kara deflated almost immediately

“No yay. Not so great?” she asked questioningly

“I really care about her, Kara” I answer honestly

“I can tell you do. You were a wreck after she was shot. So, what’s the problem then?” she sounded confused

I confided in Kara about everything including Maggie walking in on the moment I shared with Kelly and the conversation I had just had with Kelly less than an hour ago.

“I agree with Kelly. You need to talk to Maggie and get some resolution to that chapter of your life” Kara suggested

“We broke up. We wanted different things in life. That was our resolution. I don’t know if I can put both Maggie and I through that pain of reliving everything. It won’t solve anything. That wound is finally starting to scar. Why reopen it again?” I countered.

“Because you need to let go of the guilt. You feel guilty because of the pain you think you caused Maggie and that is not letting you move on or letting yourself be happy. Talking to Maggie and seeing that she is okay will help lessen that guilt and give you a better perspective of what you both shared. I know the guilt I felt about sending Mon El in that space ship skewed how I remembered our relationship and made me ignore all the not so nice parts. Maybe it’s the same case for your relationship with Maggie and you are only remembering the good times. Also, I could only truly move on once I saw Mon El was okay. I think you need to see and hear that Maggie is okay too” Kara advised sagely.

“Kelly asked what I would do if Maggie had changed her mind about kids and I couldn’t answer her. I truly care about Kelly but I can’t seem to convey to her how much I care about her and always end up hurting her. I also can’t deny that Maggie still has this hold on me. I am scared that if I see Maggie again I will become weak and start questioning all my decisions. I am just scared that by the time I figure out things with her and Maggie, I will have lost Kelly” I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

“If you want to have any chance of being with Kelly, you have to figure out things regarding Maggie including what you still feel for her. I will tell you the same thing I told James way back when he was with Lucy. You have to get closure and resolution from your past relationship to be fair to who’s going to be next. Do it for yourself. Do it for the family you are going to have someday and I am going to be there with you every step of the way” Kara squeezed my hand in support.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

I pulled out of my phone and dialled the number I had tried to delete so many times but never could “Hi Maggie, it’s Alex. Can you meet me tomorrow at noon at Noonan’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Any feedback is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
